We Be Trollin'
by Lies Behind The Wings
Summary: Okay just some troll logs. My friend and I did these..I was Gamzee and she was Tavros /Karkat. And of course its Gamzee sooo swearing. I do not own Homestuck, Hussie does.


terminallyCapricious [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]

TC: DiD YoU GeT AlL Up aNd sIcK MoThErFuCkEr?

CG: NO, I DIDN'T GET SICK YOU INSUFFERABLE FUCKASS. MAYBE IF YOUR THINK PAN WASN'T FUCKING FRIED FROM THAT SHIT YOU CHUG, YOU WOULD REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU

TC: WoOoOaH ThAtS A MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClE BrO

CG: WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT NOW? I SWEAR TO GOG GAMZEE, GET AWAY FROM THE DAMN OCEAN. REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME, IDIOT?

TC: BrO Be cHiLl iTs aLl gOoD MoThErFuCkEr

CG: NO, IT'S NOT "ALL GOOD." I DO SO BLATANTLY HOPE THAT YOU AVOID THAT WRIGGLING SCHOOLHIVE RUMPUS HEADING STRAIGHT FOR THE SPUTTERING AMORPHOUS MATTER LOCATED UNDER THAT SQUEAKBEAST NEST OF HELL TOPPING YOUR HEAD.

TC: ThAtS A GoOd oNe bRo yOu rEaDy fOr mOvIe nIgHt mOtHeRfUcKeR?

CG: BECAUSE I'M TRYING TO FUCKING PLEASE YOU AND YOUR INCOMPETENT MIND. THIS IS NOT FOR YOU, SO DON'T GET ALL HONORED AND WHATEVER THE FUCK IT IS THAT YOU CAN EVEN FEEL IN THAT GROGGY STATE YOU'RE ALWAYS IN. YES I'M READY FOR MOVIE NIGHT. YOU'RE ALL IN FOR THE NIGHT OF YOUR LIVES. YOU'D BETTER BE WORSHIPPING ME WHEN I WALK IN AND MAKE YOU ALL WATCH MY EYEGASM INDUCING EMOTIONALLY DEEP SCENES. TEREZI'S EARS WILL BE BURSTING WITH GENETIC MATERIAL.

TC: WoAh bRo mAn tAvRo aNd i wIlL HaVe tO LaY DoWn sOmE SiCk fIrEs fOr yOu bRo

CG: OH FUCK. NOT THIS AGAIN. YOU AND TAVROS NEED TO BE SEPERATED. WHEN YOU BOTH COME TOGETHER I JUST WANT TO CLAW MY FUCKING EYES OUT. AN IDIOT AND ANOTHER IDIOT. IT'S DIFFICULT TO EVEN FIGURE OUT WHICH ONE IS MORE MENTALLY DEFECTED. WHO'S WORSE, YOU WHO DOESN'T KNOW TWO FUCKS ABOUT ANYTHING OR THE SOCIAL RETARD WHO SHITS HIS PANTS THE MOMENT SOMEONE EVEN TALKS TO HIM.

TC: MaN BrO TaVbRo aNd i hAvE ThE BeSt fIrEs gOiNg oN

CG: NO. GAMZEE JUST STOP IT. AND TAVROS TOO. HOLY SHIT. PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE NOT MAKING MORE PIES. OH FUCK OH FUCK. NO, DO NOT BRING THOSE. DO NOT. GAMZEE I AM WARNING YOU IF YOU BRING YOUR PIES I AM GOING TO PERSONALLY SHOVE THEM SO FAR UP YOUR ASS THEY'LL COME BURSTING OUT IN YOUR INDIGO VOMIT.

TC: No wOrRiEs bRo i mAdE CuPcAkEs

CG: OH FUCK ME NOW. THAT'S EVEN WORSE. YOU ARE NOT BRINGING THOSE TO THE DAMN PARTY. GAMZEE, LISTEN TO ME, DON'T BE EVEN MORE AN IDIOT. THOSE CUPCAKES ARE THE ONLY THINGS WORSE THAN THE PIES. YOU ARE ALLOWED TO BE FUCKED UP BUT DON'T DO THIS TO THE OTHER HALF-DECENT ASSHOLES. PLEASE.

TC: ThEy fReSh bRo yKnOw wItH A SpEcIaL InGrEdIaNt

CG: SPECIAL. INGREDIENT. NO NO NO NO NO. NONE OF YOUR INGREDIENTS. NONE OF THEM. WE DON'T NEED ANOTHER SOLLUX INCIDENT. THAT WAS ALL HELL. I DON'T EVEN REMEMBER HALF OF WHAT HAPPENED THAT NIGHT. SHIT. MY THOUGHTS. OH MY GOG NO STOP IT STOP THEY'RE SO DARK GAMZEE YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW. UGH! NO NO NO! FUCK FUCK!

TC: HoNk hOnK HoNk :o)

19:08 - carcinoGeneticist [CG] became an idle troll!

adiosToreador [AT] began trolling terminallyCapricious [TC]

AT: hI GAMBRO. wHATS UP, }: )

TC: NoT MuCh bRo jUsT ChIlLiN WiTh sOmE FaYgO :o)

AT: oH YEAH, kARKAT SAID SOMETHING ABOUT THAT, hOW IS IT MY MAIN, uH, tROLL MAN,

TC: LiFeS GoInG On lIkE MoThErFuCkInG MiRaClEs tAvBrO HoWs iT AlL Up wItH YoU

AT: uHM, wELL, iTS OKAY I GUESS, i SORT OF, mISS YOU,

AT: bUT IM OKAY, oTHER THAN THAT,

AT: yEAH,

AT: oH,

AT: aND VRISKA TOO,

AT: bUT IM STARTING

AT: TO, iGNORE HER,

TC: ShIt mAn tHaTs a lOt oF MiSsInG GoInG

AT: wHAT DO YOU MEAN, mY TROLL BROTHER,

TC: NoT SuRe mYsElF BrO LeAvE It tO ThOsE MoThErFuCkInG ThInK PaN MiRaClEs bRo

AT: oH, yES, aMBIGUITY AND VAGUENESS ARE ALWAYS, uM, mIRACLELIKE, AT: lIKE, yOUR CUPCAKES,

AT: yOU ARE VERY GOOD AT BEING HAZY WITH DETAILS, gAMZEE. }: )

TC: SpEaKiNg oF CuPcAkeS MoThErFuCkEr i jUsT MaDe sOmE WaNt sOmE At mOvIe nIgHt?

AT: dID YOU REALLY, i WOULD LOVE SOME,

AT: bUT UHM ONLY IF, iTS

AT: OKAY, i WOULDN'T WANT TO,

AT: bURDEN YOU OR ANYTHING,

TC: No nO TaVbRo

TC: WoAh RyHmEs SuCh a mOtHeRfUcKiN MiRaClE BrO

AT: rHYMES, aRE YOU SUGGESTING,

AT: yOU WISH TO DROP SOME SICK FIRES,

AT: dO YOU CRAVE TO, fUCK SOMEONE UP, vERBALLY,

TC: LiKe a mIrAcLe bRo

AT: a MIRACLE,

AT: yES,

AT: i AGREE, tHE SENSATION OF, bRINGING COLORED MOISTURE TO SOMEONE'S EYES IS MOST FULFILLING, sOMETIMES,

TC: YeS So mAnY MoThErFuCkIn cOlOrS So mAnY WeT MiRaClEs

AT: uHM, i FEEL AS IF, tHIS WAS MEANT TO BE, sEXUAL, bUT I AM GOING TO IGNORE THAT,

AT: aND UH, yES, aLL THE WET MIRACLES, iN AN INNOCENT WAY OF COURSE,

AT: dO YOU WANT TO LAY DOWN SOME CAREFULLY CRAFTED WORDS,

TC: LeTs gEt tHeSe fIrEs rOlLiNg

AT: tHIS IS SLIGHTLY EXCITING,

AT: dO YOU WISH FOR ME TO BEGIN, }: )

AT: i MEAN, yOU CAN,

AT: iF YOU WANT TO,

AT: i DON'T MEAN TO BE,

AT: pUSHY,

TC: YoU Go aNd mOtHeRfUcKiN StArT BrO

AT: wE'RE GAMZEE AND TAVROS, rOLLIN' UP ON THE STREETS, aND,

AT: wHEN THEY SEE US, tHOSE BITCHES JUST CAN'T, sTAND,: bECAUSE

AT: WE'RE JUST SO, aTTRACTIVE,: eVEN WHEN OUR EYES ARE WHITE

AT: BECAUSE OF WHEN WE DON'T LIVE, bUT THAT WAS SORT OF DUMB, AT: sO, bUT ANYWAY WE MAKE THEM GET SO LOW,:

TC: So lOw tHeY GoTC: lIkE So mOtHeRfUcKiN LoWTC: BoNe bUlGe lEvElTC: lIkE So lOw tHeM BiTcHeS Be sO MoThErFuCkIn sOuTh

AT: uHM YEAH, aND THEY LIKE TO TOUCH US,

AT: aND EVEN THOUGH I MIGHT NEED CRUTCHES,

AT: bUT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE YOU PULL THEM IN,

AT: uH WE'RE ALWAYS GONNA WIN,

AT: wITH YOUR GRAVITY AND MASS,

AT:wE'LL BOTH GET SOME TROLLCHICK,

AT: wELL I DON'T WANT TO SAY THAT BUT YEAH, } : )

TC: ThEy aLl oThEr uS YeAh lInInG Up

TC: wItH ThOsE BuCkEtS

TC: WaItInG FoR MiRaClEs

TC: aNd mOtHeRfUcKiNg rAiNbOwS

AT: aND WITH THOSE BUCKETS,

AT: wE DON'T EVEN HAVE TO, lUCK IT,

AT: aND THERE WILL BE RAINBOWS EVERYWHERE,

AT: oVERFLOWING THE PAILS HERE AND THERE,

AT: nOTHING WILL BE ABLE TO CONTAIN IT,

AT: bECAUSE WE WILL MAIM IT,

AT: uHM AND THEY WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT, fOR WEEKS,

AT: aND WE'LL ALL NEED NEW SHEETS,

TC: YeAh aNd tHoSe tRoLlChICkS WaNt tO Be mEsSiNg

TC: Up tHoSe nEw sHeEtS Be aLl uP AnD DrEsSiNg

TC: In tHoSe sHeEtS WhIlE

TC: We mAkE MiRaClE MeAtS

AT: wORD, }: )

AT: uHM, i HAVE TO GO GET READY,

AT: bUT WE SHOULD TOTALLY LIKE,

AT: hANG OUT BEFORE THE PARTY,

AT: aND PICK UP SOME,

AT: sEXY TROLL BABES,

TC: HoNk :o)

adiosToreador [AT] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 19:17


End file.
